Will He Win Her Back
by Sakura Mashiba 1
Summary: My other account YuukiKaname1 i forgot the password to it so i made a new one! Read the summary in my last account. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Will He Win Her Back?

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: T

Anime: Naruto

Me: Hi people this is my first fanfiction so please if I do anything bad please tell me!

(Brother comes in)

Me: Hi Erick

Erick:Yo! Anything I can do?

Me: Ya can you do the disclaimer pwease!

Erick: Sure! My sister don't own Naruto or anything except the plot!

Inner Sakura or Kura or Kyuubi

**Thoughts**

Normal

Chapter 1: His return!

Team 7 comes from a mission and they are exhausted. But what they don't know is that there is surprise waiting for them

(With Sasuke) Sasukes Pov

Running through the trees is none other than Sasuke Uchiha and his new team.

**I wonder how they will react to me coming back with a new team. Hn.**

I stop running and right when I do Karin grabs my arm. Seriously she's even more annoying than Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun are we almost there?" Karin asked me. "Yes Karin where almost there now get off me."

"But Sasuke-kun! WE ARE PERCEFT FOR EACH OTHER!" She screeched yet again.

**How did I get stuck in this?** "Karin he doesn't like you! Who would like someone ugly as you?"

"SHUTUP SUIGUSTA SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME VERY MUCH!" There they go bickering again.

With a sigh I start running again "Lets go." "Sasuke-kun wait for me!" **Dear Lord**

(With Team 7) Kakashis Pov

**Sakura and Naruto sure have grown a lot. But Naruto is still his care free self.**

"Kaka-sensei why are you smiling?" Naruto asked me. "No reason Naruto"

My team just came from an A ranked mission from the mist. It wasn't easy.

We fought through a lot of men. **I see the village gates from here. We are almost there.**

"Kaka-sensei we are almost there the gates are just up ahead" Sakura told me.

"Hai arigato Sakura-chan" "Your welcome Kaka-sensei" Sakura said smiling.

**She has grown so much since the genin days. She has surpassed me and so has Naruto.**

**(Village Gate) Sakura's POV**

**Man that mission tired me out! **Well ofcourse it did Saku-chan it was a A rank with Naruto-baka.

**Kura-chan be nice Naruto is actually pretty smart you know. **Ya ya whatever toots we are back home!

As my inner or Kura-chan said we are finally at the gates. "Kaka-sensei ill go report in"

"Hai Sakura-chan" Kaka-sensei said. "Sakura-chan! Wanna go get ramen after?" That's Naruto for you.

" Hai hai Naruto" I said sweat dropping at his childish actions even though he is now 19 like me and Sai.

I start walking to the Hokage tower and I see Ino. " Hi Ino-chan!" I said waving.

"Hi Saku-chan! Just got back from a mission?" She asked. "Ya I did"

"A rank right?" "Yup anyways see you later bye Ino!" I start running to the Hokage Tower.

(Hokage Tower) Still Sakura's POV

"Tsunade-sama I came to report in for the mission" I said as I walked in getting greeted by a sleeping blonde.

"TSUNADE-SAMA THERES NO MORE SAKE IN THE WORLD!" I screamed to wake her up.

It worked since she sat up screaming "WHAT?" it was really funny.

"Tsunade-sama I came to report that the mission was a success." All she did was glare at me.

"Don't ever scare me like that! Also good job team 7 sure has improved" She said and screamed.

"Hai Tsunade-sama! I should be going now team 7 is going to Ichirakus" with that I left.

(Ichirakus) Naruto POV

Brat I have a feeling something is going to happen tomorrow. 

**Kyuubi you're just paranoid. Oh look there comes Sakura-chan!**

"Hi Sakura-chan!" "Hi Naruto!" Sakura responded with a smile.

I see she has grown. Kyuubi was right Sakura sure has grown.

She has the same boob sizes as Tsunade and a really curvy body.

"Sakura-chan I ordered miso ramen for you!" "Arigato Naruto"

(Time Skip) Still Naruto POV

We finished our ramen. Kaka-sensie was first to leave then Sai now its me and Sakura-chan.

**Sakura-chan is the only one here with me! **Brat shutup already.

"Well Naruto bye see you tomorrow" Sakura said and she kissed my cheek and walked away.

**This world has a lot of possibilities.** I paid and started walking home. I wonder what the world has in stored for us.

Me: Well that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it!

Erick: Hope you liked it! If you didn't please tell her but don't be harsh she's sensitive!

Me: Shutup!

Me and Erick: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Will He Win Her Back?

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: T

Anime: Naruto

Me: Hi it's me again!

Erick: Hey aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh right!I would-

Erick: Ehm!

Me: -glares at Erick- WE would like to thank Sakura Blooms for reviewing my story! We love you!

Erick: YUUKI DOESN'T OWN NARUTO IF SHE DID IT WOULD BE ITASAKU ALL THE WAY!

Inner Sakura or Kura and Kyuubi

**Thoughts**

Normal

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Surprise and Team 7's surprise!

**Sasuke's Pov**

**How can Karin talk so much! It hasn't even been an hour since she stopped talking!**

"SASUKE-KUN ARE WE ALMOST THERE!" Karin asked yet again. I sigh and say.

"Yes Karin we are almost there" "WELL SASUKE-KUN IS IT THERE THAT WE ARE RAISING OUR FAMILY!"

"No Karin and I don't like you!" **Man she's annoying! Sakura wasn't like this at all!**

Sasuke notices that the Konoha Gates are getting closer. He is relieved they are almost there.

Sasuke's Team sped up as they saw the gates! Sasuke thinking everything will be the same and Karin thinking about her family with Sasuke!

**Tsunade Pov**

"Team 7 sure has progressed a lot I'm proud of them.. SHIZUNE!" "HAI!" "GET ME SAKE!" "HAI!"

And with that Shizune left. **Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen today or tomorrow?**

**Where Sasuke is: Sasuke Pov:**

**We better go to the Hokage tower now. **Team Taka runs to the Hokage tower without no one noticing.

When they get there they her what Tsunade said. "Man that old hag screams so much!" Karin screeched.

**Help me Lord!** Team Taka walks in through the window and land right in front of Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade." "Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked me. "I came here to join back to the village Tsunade."

"Alright but you will have to be kept under watch" "Alright and this is my team. Introduce yourselves"

"Yo im Suigusta!" (sp?) "Hello ma'am I'm Jugo" "AND IM KARIN THE HOTTEST GIRL AROUND!"

**No one is going to like her I bet. **" I have seen better looking girls than you Karin so shutup and if you scream again in my office again am I clear!" "Whatever you old hag"

Karin for being so stupid and cant keep her mouth shut got punches in the face braking her nose and flying through a wall.

"Tsunade-sama we will be staying at the Uchiha House Hold is that alright?" "Hai of course now leave"

"Hn." With that team Taka left the Hokage tower.

Tsunade Pov:

**This isn't good! Sakura will beat the fucking shit out of him is she see's him! Oh fuck this isn't good at all!**

(Time Skip Next Day)

Sakura Pov:

**Morning Kura-chan! **Yo Saku-chan morning to you to! **I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today I wonder why. Hmmm.**

Oh well. Sakura went to her bathroom and came out 5 minutes later and gets dressed in a strapless shirt with the ANBU armor over it and a medic skirt with a tights under it. She has gloves that go a 2 inches above her wrist.

"Well time to go meet Naruto and the rest of the team." Sakura starts walking to the training grounds.

(Time Skip: Training Grounds)

"Hi you guys!" "Hi Sakura-chan!" "Hi Sakura-chan" Hi "Sakura" she got back from Naruto Sai and Kakashi.

**Sai sure has become better at emotions! **Ya and hotter! **Kura! -_-: **Sorry…

"So Kaka-" Sakura got cut off as an ANBU member came. "Tsunade-sama at an amazing speed.  
-

Tsunade Pov :

**I wonder how they will take Sasuke's return.. Especially Sakura.**

Tsunade and Team Taka are waiting for Team 7's arrival.

They hear a knock in the door. "Come in Team 7" Team 7 opens the door and they walk in.

"You needed us Tsunade-sama?" They all said. **This is not going to be good! **

"Hai guess who's back" "YAMATO-SENSIE!" Team 7 says looking around. **Man they surely did forget Sasuke. **

"NO! Its Sasuke who is back!" Team 7 stayed quiet and stared. "Then can I leave oka-san" Sakura asked me.

(Author Author Authour)

Me: Hey I forgot to tellyou guys that Tsunade is Sakura's adopted mother! Sorry!

Erick: GET ON WITH THE STORY WOMEN!

Me: FINE!

(Story Story Story Story)

"No Sakura Sasuke is your teammate" "Hai mother" Sakura said

Sasuke Pov

**What why didn't Sakura run to me and scream "Sasuke-kun your back"? Instead she just asked to leave the room!**

"Hn Hello S-a-k-u-r-a" I said smirking thinking that she would run towards me.

"Hello Uchiha" "S-a-k-u-r-a what happened to you calling me Sasuke-kun hm?"

What happened next I really didn't expect it coming from Sakura because after that she punched me sending my through the wall.

**WTH! Why did she do that I thought she loved me!**

"Uchiha I don't "love" you anymore so you can just leave me alone!"

"Hn what can a weak little girl like you do to me?"

…

Me: Well that's all for today! Hope you liked it!

Erick: Once again WE would like to thank Sakura Bloom for being the first reviewer!

Me: Ya thank you so much! Anyways Itachi!

Itachi: Review or die


	3. Chapter 3

Will He Win Her Back

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: T

Anime: Naruto

Me: Hiyo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in soo long!

Erick: She was really busy!  
Sakura: With what?

Me and Erick: Family stuff

Sakura: Are you guys twins?

Me: Yes

Erick: we

Me: are. Can you do the disclaimer Sakura?

Sakura: Yuuki doesn't own Naruto only the plot and any occs she puts in! Enjoy!  
-

Inner Sakura or Kura and Kyuubi

**Thoughts**

Normal

_**Sakura and Kura talking at the same time.**_

Chapter 3: Never make Sakura Mad. Ever

Sakura POV:

**What did he just call us?!**

"Can you repeat that to me again?" I said to Sasuke. "Hn. So now you have problems hearing? You're so pathetic" He said to me smirking.

**Cha! HE SHOULD LEARN WHEN TO SHUT THE HECK UP!** Ya! 

"Lookie here! I don't "Love" you anymore and im not weak!" I was so irritated right now I wanted to punch something.

"Aww is the weak little girl mad?" **Oh that does it!** I Pop my knuckles as I walk towards him.

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF ITNO!" **_

Naruto Pov:

**Oh no this isn't good! "**Sasuke you teme!" "Hn. Dobe. She won't do anything to me. She loves me too much to hurt me. Isn't that right S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n?" **Oh he is so dead.**

Sasuke POV:

**I'm pushing my luck right now. **After I asked the question, what happened next I totally didn't expect it coming. She punched me and kicked me in my balls.

"Ouch." I said falling and I saw her smirking. **Why is she smirking? **

"_**Heh now you WILL know that I'm a little weak girl"**_

_**Sakura POV:**_

**Ok Kura you can go rest now. **Hai hai bye Saku!

"Well Sakura you have showed him you have gotten stronger!" Tsunade-okaa-san said to me. "I'm so proud!"

"Arigato Okaa-san." I said smiling towards Tsunade. "Sakura why Is Tsunade your mother? She's a Senju." Sasuke asked me.

"You see my parents died a month after I entered the academy right in front of my eyes." I told him looking down at the floor. "When Tsunade came she adopted me and made me her daughter. And now she is my mom."

Sasuke and his new team looked at me shocked especially Sasuke since he never knew.

"So Sasuke when you said I didn't understand how you felt you were dead wrong. Now you know"

"Sakura.. I'm sorry." I stared at him. "Did you think a sorry would make everything better? Huh did you?"

"Well yes I did." "Well you were wrong. Okaa-san I'm leaving." With that said I left and went home.

Erick: That's the end! What?

Me: You took my line!

Erick: -gives me candy- sorry

Me: you're forgiven!

Erick: Review and sorry for the long update! Ph and also for the short chapter!

Me: Blame Erick he's the one who poured water on my laptop! So now I'm using my dad's!

Erick and Me: Bye!


End file.
